Poloroid
by Niamhyy1905
Summary: It was a special moment, and Blaine wanted to capture it forever. One-Shot. Rated T.
If Kurt and Blaine were told that that night they would be together, in the same bed, sharing something so beautiful and sacred for the first, they would've said you were crazy. Of course they knew that their relationship was reaching that stage, but they still weren't aware of how spontaneous the moment was when it came.

Blaine now makes his way to the bathroom naked as the day he was born, with Kurt openly staring at his glorious ass on the way by. Because he can now, he can look and he can touch, lick and bite. It's an almost possessive feeling of _mine_ coursing through his veins, as well as the overwhelming emotions that bring a deep connection from Kurt to Blaine now.

And Blaine can feel it too.

Blaine emerges from the bathroom, just casually slouching against the door frame, as he lovingly gazes at his boyfriend. He looks so peaceful as he lounges gracefully across the sheets which barely even cover his legs at this point, his head pillowed against his pale arms and his piercing pale blue eyes staring right back at him. A soft glow from the bedside lamp makes his whole body shimmer with beauty and it leaves Blaine almost breathless at the sight. He wants to capture this moment forever and keep it in his pocket to take out whenever he feels like it, just to smile.

Blaine thought Kurt would be really self-conscious about his nakedness and what they've just done, but he realises the weight of trust and safety they have in each other to make them that comfortable. He watches as Kurt lies there with ease, just looking back at him as if he held Kurt's entire world in his hands.

 _God_ he really is beautiful.

"Can I take a picture of you?" Blaine blurts out before he even registers what he just said. He didn't mean to ask, not to say he didn't want to capture the moment, but you can't just _ask_ your _boyfriend_ for a _naked_ _picture_.

"Sure."

Now that surprises Blaine.

Kurt even giggles, _fucking giggles_ , at Blaine's expression which could only be described as dumbstruck and awed.

 _God_ he is so lucky.

Not looking a gift horse in the mouth, Blaine goes to wardrobe and quickly picks up his old Polaroid camera he got a few years ago for Christmas from his parents. He knows it's old school, especially in the light of phones, but something about it just makes it perfect for this exact moment.

Kurt's still laying on the bed as Blaine makes his way to back where he was standing before and lifts his camera to take the picture.

One flash and it's taken.

The photo comes out the little slot nice and slowly and Blaine picks it out before he shakes ever so carefully, like it's precious, which to him it is.

He can see it starting form, the faded outline of Kurt's glorious body, especially his ass which is bare to see, and the soft hum of light that surrounds him.

"Can I see?" Blaine just kneels on the floor next to the bed as he silently hands over the small picture. Immediately he watches Kurt as his face lights up, _phew he likes it_ , and he looks over at Blaine, kissing him ever so softly. "Thank you."

Blaine doesn't say anything, he just kisses him again with as much tenderness and love. "Thank you."

* * *

Friday night dinner at the Hudmel home has always been a fun time for Blaine. Although the first one was pretty nerve wracking, he was always made to feel welcomed by Kurt's whole family. Burt definitely scared him, but now he treats Blaine as if he were his own son, something Blaine never takes for granted.

It was like any other Friday night dinner with everyone around the table, stuffed full of delicious food and they were preparing themselves to get up and leave the table to have some coffee in the living room as they chatted more about their weeks.

Kurt and Blaine were sitting side by side, like usual, hands intertwined under the table with Kurt slowly stroking his thumb across Blaine's inner wrist. It almost feels intimate and that's why Kurt loves to do it, ever since they took that final step a few weeks ago he feels a closer pull towards Blaine, which ultimately makes it harder for when they part. Kurt was almost in floods of tears one day when Blaine said he had to go home for dinner with his parents, Kurt just didn't want to let him go. It still feels raw and overwhelming and yet Kurt can't get enough.

They both stand up, hands fiercely linked, as they make their way to the living room.

"Hey Blaine this fell from your-"

Burt abruptly stops, and he's looking at something small in his hands. First Kurt and Blaine are confused as to what could've caught his attention, but Blaine eyes widen and he loses his breath.

Blaine was looking at the small Polaroid in the car before he came in, reminding himself of the precious moment. Now he stands before his boyfriends father as he looks down at the naked picture of said boyfriend.

"What the _hell_ is this?"

"Dad-"

"No! Don't try to defend this," He turns his angry gaze to Blaine, "this came from your pocket sunshine, so you better tell me why you have a _naked picture_ of my son?!"

Blaine is absolutely terrified. "Eh...um-"

"Dad it really isn't any of your business."

Silence.

"Excuse me?"

Blaine is griping Kurt's hand so hard, he's actually afraid of breaking it, but he's too afraid to let go right now. Burt looks like he's ready to hit the roof but Kurt is so stubborn he won't back down.

"Whatever Blaine and I do _, is frankly none of your business_."

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. Whatever you and Blaine do in your private time is private and I respect that, but when he goes around carrying a _naked_ picture of you in his pocket, that's when I have my concerns."

Blaine silently gulps in nervousness but actually finds the small courage to speak up for himself, "Sir, with all due respect, I didn't plan to take the picture or anything-" Burt scoffs in disbelief, "- it was a spur of the moment thing, and I asked him if I could before I did it. It was just a really special moment for us and I wanted to, eh, keep it forever..."

Blaine has a light blush dusting his cheeks now, and Kurt is looking at him with a sincere and loving smile on his face. He kisses his rosy cheek lightly before he makes a grab for picture, but Burt removes it from his reach.

"I still don't approve of this."

"I don't need you to." That's all he says as he quickly takes the picture and gives it back to Blaine who stuffs it back into his wallet, where it belongs.

They silently agree that tonight they won't be joining the family for coffee in the living, instead making their way to Kurt's room as they lay in the bed and hold each other for as long as they can.

Fin.


End file.
